


Big Kahuna

by HitomiKashiwa



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Reader-Insert, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiKashiwa/pseuds/HitomiKashiwa
Summary: You're just a young man who will take any excuse to get to know Kahuna Nanu better - especially when it means treating him to meals.





	Big Kahuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aseansensasean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseansensasean/gifts).



> Happy very very late birthday to one of my favorite people. <3
> 
> Possibly the last thing I'll ever post here, but maybe writing this will re-inspire my creativity and I'll finish my old chaptered Guzma fics.

“Sometimes, I take some home to the Meowth,” the man in front of you continued to drawl in his deep, mumbled voice. “Being Kahuna has its benefits. You deal with Bulu and people give you things for free.” He suddenly smirked, popping another piece of sashimi in his mouth. “Ah, jot that down. Maybe someone will take the bull off my hands in exchange for cheap food.” He snickered. You responded with a nervous laugh that would have sounded forced if it wasn’t what Nanu thought was your norm at this point, as it clicked that you should have been paying attention to his words rather than fixate on watching him talking with his mouth full of sushi. You forced yourself to nod and begin jotting down… Some sort of notes, continuing to try to convince him that yes, you WERE an author writing a piece on Ula’ula’s Kahuna and not just some kind of pervert with a weird fixation on this old man and all of his odd habits that wanted an excuse to get to know him better and watch him eat food.

\-----

You’d been fixated on Nanu for… Almost a year now, would be your guess. It started simple. It was actually the head of Team Skull, Guzma, who initially caught your eye and was the subject of your first crush since moving to Ula’Ula Island. But on the day you were about to strut into Po Town and ask him at the foot of his rumored throne to join his ranks and cause mayhem across Alola happened to be a day that the Kahuna was barging in to scold the local ruffians. From then on, seeing how he asserted himself, and just something… About him enticed you in a way you never had been. You quickly left Po Town, throwing away your previous plan (because how could a police officer ever respect a Team Skull member?) and just… Taking your time to think in the rain for a bit. While, admittedly, stealing some peeks into his window while sitting in a nearby tree. Well, maybe more than just some. Admittedly it was a few hours worth of glances.

From then on, you were a changed man. Something about the way he carried himself just resonated in you deeply. All in that night, you felt like you got a glimpse into every day of that man’s life. For one, the fact that this man didn’t notice someone watching him for a good three hours says a lot about how much he cares about his surroundings. It didn’t surprise you, though, considering you watched as he spent a full hour petting Meowths while lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. You think the peak of the encompassing experience just had to be when he drank a cup of black decaf coffee while eating a cheap microwavable dinner with no nutritional value on his torso while still laying down, beat off with the tray still on him, and then promptly took a nap without bothering to clean any part of himself up. It was like his daily experience was the perfect encompassing of every emotion you had ever experienced in your entire life.

The only thing you couldn’t help but notice was how weak he looked. Somewhat frail, and it was obvious that he wasn’t too good at taking care of himself. For a man with such appeal to have such little self-respect… Something about it didn’t sit right with you. A man with such apparent worth in the world deserved more than just microwavable dinners at night. You recalled that the big city on the island had a well-known sushi buffet – maybe that could be where he could start getting nutrition? But how would you get him there? Despite feeling like you had known him for years in this one night experience you had watching him, you realized you had never met this man so you had no right to knock on his door and say “Hey, you look a bit thin, please come to this sushi restaurant with me every day and eat 5000 calories, and perhaps also marry me!”. But you knew it was now your sworn purpose in life to do something about it.

It’s ironic how much your plan that could literally be summarized as “fatten up some deadbeat cop who inspired you not to join Team Skull as some sort of gratitude and also possibly infatuation” ended up turning your life around for the better. You have no idea how you got the idea, and you CERTAINLY had no idea how it worked, thinking it just had to be some weird one time blessing from Tapu Bulu for being one of the only people on the island to actively wish good health for Nanu. But it went something like this: Get a job at Sushi High Roller, wait until the day that he came in during one of your shifts, hope that you got a break while he was still there, tell him you were an aspiring author who wanted to write a biography on Ula’ula and would love to interview him for it, and offer to treat him for meals while you talked in exchange. You worked hard every day to make sure you’d have the money to afford buying meal after meal for this man so your promise wouldn’t be empty, and then finally one day the stars aligned and your plan came to fruition. He had looked at you with those empty eyes for a split second, and you liked to believe he was taking in everything about your appearance the way you had his when you had first seen him.

After a few moments he shrugged. “Why not?” he stated simply. “Gives me something to occupy myself with and I can’t say no to free meals.”

You found yourself holding back a grin as you stuttered your thanks, promising that you wouldn’t waste his time and would deliver quality work. He yawned and assured you not to worry about it as he continued to eat, before realizing he had forgotten an important question.

“What’s your name, by the way?” he asked.

“Oh, um, it’s [RN],” you replied.

You’d never forget the moment that happened next. With a glob of saucy mayonnaise on his lip from sloppily eating his roll, he gave you the first of many toothy smirks that you would become ever so familiar with in the coming weeks. “[RN],” he mused. “I’ll try to remember that. Let’s do good work together, eh?”

\-----

And so two months later, you were taking time after work to treat this man to a big plate of sashimi. A lot had already changed – you were feeling a lot better about life thanks to your job, a creative outlet (because you did decide you were going to actually finish this biography, as hard as the task may have been when you were constantly distracted by his eating), and meeting him and others. Nanu had taken it upon himself to introduce you to a few people he knew that had happened to come in High Roller, and so you had a few regulars who would flash you a smile when they saw you working and asked you how your book was coming. He had even taken the time to invite Acerola to one of the dinners to fill you in on some surprisingly ancient history of the island, and she instantly took a liking to you and said you were free to visit her in the nearby Aether institute whenever you so pleased.

Nanu’s life, on the other hand, was changing in a… Different way. As much as you hated to admit how many small details about him you noticed, you had realized that his belt was already being set to the looser notches, and the gaunt look his face had was starting to fill. You wondered if he had noticed his physical changes – obviously he must have, if it was impacting his clothes – but a better question was whether or not he cared. If he did, he sure didn’t let on to it, as his personality was the same as ever.

“But anyway,” he continued after taking a break to chew his food (how you wished he’d just carry on as he had been), “You buying me all of this has left me with so many leftovers that it’s been a real treat for all of them back home. Persian appreciates it especially. She gets a lot cuddlier on those days. It’s sweet.” He casually put his arms behind his head and yawned, and you noticed the pudge starting to form near his biceps. At this point, he probably just thought you were bad at eye contact, but the reality was that you were just constantly checking out various parts of his growing body to see how your quest to make him healthier was going.

You were so distracted that you found yourself blurting out words. “Oh, so you’re not just eating all of them yourself when you get home?”

Immediately your face flushed and you moved to look at his face, and saw him cocking an eyebrow at you.

“What, are you trying to fatten me up or something?”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh no. Sweat formed at your brow as you started to stammer some sort of response, oh God he found you out he found you out oh no oh no, but then he snorted upon seeing your response and let out a chuckle.

“Calm down [RN], I was just joking.” You felt every muscle in your body relax and you tried not to let out an exasperated sigh, and just once again covered it up with a nervous laugh.

“Everything gets you so nervous,” he muttered, putting another large piece of sushi in his mouth. Continuing with his words mumbled by the food, “It’s cute how easy you are to tease.”

You must have become some sort of superhuman in those few months of working with him and at the restaurant, because such words could have killed any weaker a man.

\-----

Four months had passed. Today the two of you were shaking things up a bit, and getting malasadas for dessert. He said that lately he had had some sort of insatiable craving for something sweet, and just hadn’t been full or satisfied with his usual amount of sushi that day – which was double the amount he used to eat before he had met you. Sometimes you wondered if you ruined him, but you couldn’t help but notice that he seemed… Happier lately. Even if one ignored the fact that he absolutely looked like he was putting effort into feeding himself (you had realized the day before that he just straight up no longer wore a belt), there was just a brighter glint in his eye than normal, he slouched a bit less, and was more talkative when being interviewed.

You wondered if it was because of you.

The thought crossed your head for a split second before your brain started yelling at you Oh God don’t think anything like that. Don’t fall for him harder than you already have. Don’t do this to yourself.

And as if on cue, the old man just had to go and do something to make you fall even harder for him. As you approached the entrance to the malasada shop, he yawned and stretched his arms up, which lifted his shirt up and exposed his tummy ever so slightly. Your eyes widened as you saw the pooch that now protruded out, and oh God all you wanted to do was cover it in kisses and squeeze it like some sort of stress ball. Your intense staring thankfully went unnoticed and it took you a moment to snap out of it and focus on actually looking at him as he started mumbling to himself. “God, I’ve been getting more tired recently. Must not be sleeping enough.” You were very aware that this man slept quite a lot, and didn’t understand how in the world he managed to be so oblivious to all the weight he’d gained.

The two of you walked into the shop and were greeted by a cheery young cashier. “Ah, Kahuna Nanu, welcome back!” she chirped. “It’s good to see you again so soon. Would you like the same thing you ordered yesterday?”

For the first time ever, you saw Nanu blush and purposefully avoid looking at you. It dawned on you that his cravings for sweets hadn’t just been a one-time occurrence that day; it seemed as if on days that the two of you didn’t spend together, he had started splurging a lot on the treats himself. The subtle pink warming his cheeks was one of the cutest things you had ever laid your eyes on, and you decided that you’d take him out for malasadas much more often.

He quickly composed himself before continuing. “Mhm. Five for me, and two for him. Get us both a coffee too. Cream and sugar.” Apparently his sweet tooth had started extending to his taste in coffee as well, as you distinctly remember him lazily only drinking it as it came only months ago.

s you reached into your pocket to pay, he gently nudged your wrist and shook his head. “Nah. I’ll pay today. Consider it my treat. We don’t have to talk book stuff today, either.”

He glanced over to lock his red eyes on yours as he pulled his wallet out and payed. “In fact, how about we talk about you today? Been spending so much time with you and yet I feel like I know anything about you. Let’s just chat and unwind.” You were expecting his trademark smirk, but instead you were met with a more sincere smile that you had only ever seen him once give Acerola. It was taking every fiber of your being not to consider this a date with Nanu.

\-----

Nine months had passed, your biography of Ula’ula had just been submitted for publishing, and as you sat on Nanu’s couch waiting for him to come out of the bathroom, you nervously wondered if maybe you had ruined him as you looked at his kitchen.

What used to be filled only with cat food and meager microwave dinners was now stuffed to the brim with variety packs of junk food that you think he may have raided from Team Skull’s fridge. You knew in his fridge was even more, and there were tubs of ice cream kept in his freezer. Not only was there a ton of it, but it was all a scattered mess, and you found yourself frequently coming over to clean it while he lazed around petting cats and browsing the Internet.

Today you weren’t here to act as his personal assistant though – today was a celebration for finishing your book. Nanu, Acerola, and some of the locals who had come to be fond of you had all shown up to celebrate your accomplishments, and the night had been long and fun. Now with everyone else having headed home, you were just sitting around his pigsty of a police station wondering how in the world you had ended up here. Honestly, the whole thing was surreal to you. Almost a year ago you had decided to try out this silly elaborate plan just because you caught feelings for a deadbeat cop over twice your age and felt bad for how thin he was (and couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he’d be chubby) and yet here you were now, about to be an author making royalties on top of a well-paying job at a nice sushi restaurant with a bunch of friends on the island. Sometimes you couldn’t believe you weren’t dreaming. As chaotic as your surroundings were, they were almost comforting as some sort of reminder for all you had accomplished since then. How much you had grown. And how much the man of your dreams had… Physically grown.

You heard the door open, and there was the man you – well, to many he’d be considered ruined, but you couldn’t help but consider him perfect. With a jacket that couldn’t get anywhere close to closing, a tummy now constantly peaking its way out of his shirt, and even feet fat looking very apparently squished in his sandals, this chubby old man in front of you was only recognizable as the Kahuna Nanu because of his constant signature apathetic facial expressions and stubborn insistence to continue wearing the same now ill-fitting clothes. He lazily glanced at you before wordlessly sitting down next to you, and you felt heat rise to your face as part of his stomach’s skin pressed against your arm.

“That was exhausting,” he mumbled, making himself comfortable. “Don’t often have many people here. I can tell the Meowth are a bit high strung from it too. Acerola’s a force of nature when she gets excited about something, isn’t she?”

He didn’t wait for you to reply before reaching over you to try to get the bag of candy on the table next to you, but unfortunately, his pudgy arms were having trouble reaching and he had lost most of his flexibility with the rest of his physique. He scoffed slightly and quickly gave up.

“You mind grabbing that for me? I’m beat.” You didn’t hesitate a second to retrieve it for him. He must have noticed how eager you were, as that smirk of his you had become ever so familiar with (though now it was kind of cute with how chubby his cheeks were) graced his face.

“You’re always so eager with me,” he mused after a moment, not yet taking the bag. “Like one of my Meowth. I’ve always wondered about that.”

You froze, and to add to the embarrassment your face turned beet red. You felt a lump in your throat. Had he figured it out? Did he know what a degenerate you were, spending all of this time with him just to see him gain weight and because you were infatuated with him? You couldn’t even begin to answer him, and you must have looked like a Deerling in headlights.

“Hm.” You could have sworn you felt him inching closer to you. “Well, since I’m so tired, how about you just feed them to me? Your fault we had this party and I’m so exhausted, after all.”

What.

You couldn’t believe that just five minutes ago you were considering the last nine months to be the most surreal blessing of your life, because this topped everything. Not just the fact that you were about to feed the man of your dreams, but that you could tell that not only did Nanu know about your crush on him, but he was enabling you to indulge in it – even teasing you! He kept piercing you with those red eyes of his, and the look on his face seemed to almost be daring you to go through with it. You just didn’t know what might happen if you said no… Or if you said yes.

As your mind began to wander, hearing “Come on, what’s the wait?” you were snapped to reality, only to see him begin to part his lips, close his eyes, and stick his tongue out. “I’ll even say aaaah.”

This was the most erotic situation you had ever been in in your life.

Hands trembling, you reached into the box of candies – apparently they were white chocolate balls – and proceeded to gently place one in his mouth. He let it sit for a moment as you watched it begin to melt on his tongue, before he opened his eyes to take your flustered face in and slowly chew and swallow it. He was being extra noisy with it, and you were pretty sure he was doing it on purpose.

Moments passed as you took on this sight, and your eyes never left each other’s. Finally he said “Well, how about another? I’m hungry and I don’t have all day.”

You scrambled to get another one out of the box, mentally slapping yourself for reaffirming his statements earlier about acting like some eager little puppy, and instead of waiting for him to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, pressed it against his lips for entry. He opened slightly to allow it inside, but before you could retract your fingers, he began sucking and nibbling on them slightly. Warmth spread through your entire body and you thought you may die as you kept them there, allowing him to continue licking at the digits while the chocolate melted in his mouth, until he finally swallowed his treat and grinned at you, motioning you get him another.

This continued for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes. You fed him as he teased you in various ways – eating it messily so white chocolate smeared his lips and the corner of his mouth, opening his mouth wide so you could see all the way inside of it, over exaggeratedly licking his lips, all of it. It finally became such a routine motion for you that as you continued to feed him, your mind began to wander, thinking of all the ways you wanted this to lead.

He finally stopped you and yawned. “That should be good for now,” he stated simply, as if this hadn’t been the single most important moment of your entire life. “Nothing to do now but sleep, huh.”

All the warmth in your body was replaced with disappointment as you looked away from him and realized that maybe this was just all some hopeless dream you had been following, and you were some one time man he’d have a quick night of fun teasing. As he began to lay down and make himself comfortable, you sadly stood up to leave, but his voice stopped you.

“Long way to walk home this late, huh? Just spend the night with me tonight.”

You looked back at him, and were surprised to see an almost inviting look in his eyes. “U-um, well, since you only have this couch, should I make myself comfortable on the floor, or uh-“

“Nah. C’mere.” You felt your heart stop at the suggestion. This night was absolutely too good to be true and would probably kill you.

“Besides, you’ve put so much effort into turning me into some sort of pillow, may as well test out if it worked out, right?” As dry as his voice was, you could hear his own amusement in it because he knew how much that would fluster you. So he had known all along. And yet he went along with it anyway. Did this old man enjoy getting fattened up by you, or something?

It took all of your strength to hold yourself back and not literally jump into his arms right then. Only able to force out a nod, you shuffled over to his inviting arms and laid down next to you. Much to your surprised he immediately pulled you close like you were some sort of security item to sleep with, and you felt his big arms hold your close and his chubby torso envelope you and warm you up as if it were the most comfortable pillow-blanket combo of all time. He smelled of all of his favorite foods, and no stuffed animal could compare to how soft his pudgy belly felt against your abdomen. You knew that no dream you had tonight could top the dream come true that this night had been.


End file.
